


Son las pequeñas cosas

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reflection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: En cada gesto, en lo que se hace o lo que no, en el silencio, en todo lo que Junkrat y Roadhog han compartido desde que se conocieron, siempre hay algo misteriosamente hermoso. (Compilado de semana roadrat)





	1. Cinco palabras

**Author's Note:**

> **Feb. 19 - Interacción canon favorita**  
>  Feb. 20 - Primera vez  
> Feb. 21 - Universo alterno favorito  
> Feb. 22 - Vacaciones juntos  
> Feb. 23 - Confort  
> Feb. 24 - Skins que combinan  
> Feb. 25 - Causando algo de caos

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hog no se sentía afectado por el balbuceo de otra persona —ni siquiera por sus propias reflexiones—, y seguramente la última vez que le sucedió algo así, quien estuvo a cargo de manejarlo fue Mako. A Mako se le habían dado bien esas cosas: pensar en silencio, en la parsimoniosa soledad de su casa en el _Outback,_ sobre las cosas que dijo o que le dijeron. En cambio Hog apenas prestaba oído para lo justo y necesario, muchas veces atrapado en una serie de engranajes mecánicos que cumplían con su tarea de guarda espaldas, nada más ni nada menos.

Ni siquiera era consciente de estar pensando en aquello hasta que vio a Junkrat dormitando —algo que hacía casi pasada la noche, horas antes del alba— y se dio cuenta de que internamente se lo repetía una y otra vez. Fueron palabras sencillas, con Junkrat no hay códigos ocultos ni indirectas muy elaboradas, no porque no fuera capaz de hacerlas, si no que simplemente no iba con su estilo. Junkrat era un hombre directo y crudo, como la gran mayoría de los que vivían en Junkertown, pero también era desmesuradamente expresivo y, además, cuando estaba con Hog, era _sincero_.

A diferencia de los clientes anteriores, Junkrat no le tenía miedo ni ese tipo de patético y desagradable respeto también inspirado por el temor, más bien, lo que el muchacho demostraba era una extraña admiración. Una admiración pura, que no anda pensando en qué beneficios podía exprimirle a las habilidades de Hog, y Hog había trabajado con tantas personas, que se conocía todas las clases… casi a todas. Junkrat lo había contratado porque en las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, había quedado maravillado con el manejo de su gancho, el arma potente de chatarra que él mismo había construido y también su enorme tamaño.

Hog intentaba mantenerse inmune a la tranformación que Junkrat significaba en su vida, sólo era su jefe, sólo estaba allí por la paga y por el cincuenta por ciento de ese tesoro, punto. Cuando el día acababa, no pensaba más en nada, como una máquina que se apaga de repente sin importar que Junkrat intentara sacarle conversación, a veces casi desesperado.

Sin embargo, cuanto más pasaban los días, Junkrat más se olvidaba de que tenían una relación laboral que en algún momento se acabaría. Hog lo tenía más presente, sobre todo cuando al jefe se le olvidaba pagar el mes. Con cada día que pasaba, Junkrat se abría más a él y Hog, sin notarlo al principio, también. Los chistes se volvieron moneda corriente, los reclamos y regaños poco serios, iban largando, como migajas, trozos de sus historias personales cuando se encontraban frente a frente en el fuego que Junkrat encendía antes de dormir, el diálogo cargado de palabrotas e insultos que en Australia sólo implicaban una cosa: _cercanía_.

Ahora Hog pensaba, impulsado por una fuerza que sacudía el polvo de años y años en su interior. Pensaba contra su voluntad.

Tenía un pequeño Junkrat dentro de la la cabeza que repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez con el mismo ánimo y fuerza característica en él, una línea eufórica que, aunque fuera simple, consiguió penetrar en las fibras más sensibles de Hog:

_—¡Siempre puedo contar contigo, compañero!_

Cinco palabras en forma de grito, emitidas cuando enganchó a un cazarecompensas que estaba tratando de dispararle a Junkrat en la pierna que le quedaba completa. No era la primera vez que le salvaba el trasero, pero sí la primera en la que recibía ese tipo de… ¿cumplido, felicitación? No estaba seguro de lo que era. ¿Qué había de especial en eso?, ¿la, palabra «siempre» y «compañero»?, ¿la idea de alguien que había sido tan dañado confiara en él de una forma tan íntima?

Quizá una convergencia de todo, y lo más importante: que fuera Junkrat quien lo decía.

Si tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo, Hog admitía que aquello le causó un impulso revitalizante y acabó con el cazarrecompensas en seguida, un disparo en la cabeza y hasta nunca. Sí, era su trabajo, pero algo había cambiado en él, lo quisiera o no.

¿Entonces por qué resistirse a ello? —Mako hubiese deducido en seguida que se trataba de cariño, pero Hog, demasiado desacostumbrado, aún no encontraba la palabra adecuada—. No tenía absolutamente nada que perder, de hecho era como si Junkrat estuviera esperándolo siempre, tal vez por eso, cuando Hog decidió finalmente abrazar la idea de que su jefe no algo que le importaba, sino que él mismo _es importante_ , Junkrat se despertó, se frotó los ojos lagañosos y lo miró, aún embobado por las pocas horas de sueño, mostrando su dentadura desalineada y amarillenta con una sonrisa. ¿Le habrá escuchado el pensamiento?

Mientras esa pregunta terminaba de formarse dentro de su mente, Hog se levanta apenas la máscara para descubrirse la boca y darle los buenos días a Junkrat, quien le regresa la sonrisa en seguida.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no sería la última.


	2. Curar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb. 19 - Interacción canon favorita  
>  **Feb. 20 - Primera vez**  
>  Feb. 21 - Universo alterno favorito  
> Feb. 22 - Vacaciones juntos  
> Feb. 23 - Confort  
> Feb. 24 - Skins que combinan  
> Feb. 25 - Causando algo de caos

—Yo te lo dije, compadre. ¿Por qué nunca escuchas, eh?

No es un reproche como los que él le da cuando tiene que vendar la piel quemada a Junkrat, masajear sus muñones entumecidos o improvisara un cabestrillo a veces para su único brazo entero. Es más bien una pregunta retórica. De hecho, para el mismo Junkrat resulta extraño decir ese tipo de cosas, por eso, sin darse cuenta, vuelve a gesticular las palabras que acaba de decir.

Hasta el momento, jamás se ha dado tal situación: Hog, sentado sobre el suelo, con uno de sus brazos macizos extendido sobre el regazo del jefe, quien se halla de piernas cruzadas, manoteando de a ratos su improvisado botiquín de emergencias; Hog dejándose regañar y curar por otra persona, respondiendo apenas con un gruñido que ni siquiera es amenazante. En general, cuando sale herido en alguna de sus desventuras con Junkrat —bastantes para ser sincero— busca quedar a solas y sanarse por su cuenta. No ha necesitado de nadie y está bien, ese tipo de soledad y autosuficiencia es algo que Hog comparte con Mako.

—Listo, grandote —sentencia el doctor Junkrat y palmea encima de la parte vendada del brazo de Hog. Su sonrisa desprolija y sucia ilumina su rostro manchado de grasa de motor, mugre acumulada de varios días y pólvora—. No soy ningún licenciado para darte indicaciones, pero yo que tú, trataría de no hacer esos lances de gancho. Espero que se sane pronto porque, y en serio te lo digo, Hoggie,  _ amo _ , amo verte hacer eso.

La gente de Junkertown no es egoísta, los años les enseñaron a que cada uno se cuida de sí mismo. El resto no es de fiar, podría ser una trampa, un engaño que acabe en secuestro o muerte. Mostrarse vulnerable es peligroso y también desagradable, el orgullo de los chatarreros es un fenómeno cultural todavía inexplicable para quienes no vivieron allí. No es habitual el querer ser sanado ni tampoco querer sanar.

Y sin embargo ambos están en el taller de Junkrat haciendo precisamente eso.

Hog no siente que Junkrat sea peligro alguno, salvo para sí mismo, porque Junkrat es Junkrat; tampoco se siente vulnerable ni débil por dejarse atender. Se sorprende de su propio estado sumiso, ni siquiera nace el más mínimo impulso de mandarlo al carajo, tan sólo emite un gruñido que últimamente se volvió habitual cuando quería decirle que cerrara la bocota, pero nada más. Se pregunta si Junkrat alguna vez se ha sanado a sí mismo con ese cuidado poco usual en él —de hecho, sólamente cuando se trata de armar minas o mejorar la rueda explosiva pone ese empeño—, si en el pasado existió otra persona que le generara esa preocupación.

Cuando baja apenas la cabeza para verse las vendas, se da cuenta que Junkrat está acariciándolo con las puntas de sus dedos largos y huesudos. Su mano tiembla de a ratos, como si ese tipo de mimo fluido fuera una especie de desafío. Hog se deja hacer y una reflexión lleva a la otra, el dolor se pasa, los minutos corren y, poco a poco, Junkrat consigue quedar pegado a él, recostando la cabeza sobre su vientre.

—No te metas en problemas, ¿eh, compadre? —murmura el muchacho con un extraño estado de parsimonia.

Hog no puede evitar curvar apenas los labios en una sonrisa que queda oculta bajo la máscara.

—Me portaré bien —le responde aunque no consigue imitar el tono que usa su jefe cuando o dice de la misma manera.

Junkrat larga una risotada y su cuerpo se estremece recuperando la inquietud de siempre, Hog apoya una mano sobre su espalda desnuda para que se tranquilice.

—No quiero perder a mi guardaespaldas —confiesa—. Nunca me había importado, ahm, ¿sabes?...

_ ¿Sabes? _ es la señal de que Junkrat está a punto de escupir alguna cosa significativa que acaba de aflorar en su memoria o que lleva guardada y necesitaba de tiempo para formularla correctamente. Hog lo mira atento y callado, su mano sigue sobre el cuerpo de Junkrat.

—Apenas me sé limpiar un corte, me da lo mismo lo que me pase, ya lo ves —se señala las extremidades incompletas—, pero si se trata de ti… No lo sé, agh, no podría soportar que a ti te pasara algo, Hoggie.

Silencio. Otro espasmo del cuerpo encorvado y delgado de Junkrat. 

—Lo vendaste bien, Rat —responde Hog finalmente y le da un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza, sintiendo el cabello calentado por el fuerte sol de pasado el mediodía.

—Sí, lo hice bien para ser mi primer trabajo médico, ¿verdad, compadre? Tienes razón —su rostro se ilumina orgulloso.

Por dentro, Hog también se ilumina y c omprende que no hay nada vergonzoso ni patético en ser sanado.

Bueno, en _ser sanado_ _por Junkrat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


	3. Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb. 19 - Interacción canon favorita  
> Feb. 20 - Primera vez  
> Feb. 21 - Universo alterno favorito  
> Feb. 22 - Vacaciones juntos  
>  **Feb. 23 - Confort**  
>  Feb. 24 - Skins que combinan  
> Feb. 25 - Causando algo de caos

Hay veces, muy poco frecuentes, en las que Junkrat se despierta sintiendo la caricia de la gran mano de Hog.

Siempre parece un sueño, pero cuando abre los ojos y siente la calidez y la piel callosa de la palma de su compadre, Junkrat sabe que es real. Lo primero que hace es nada: mejor aparentar que sigue durmiendo para que el momento se prolongue, pues no es usual que Hog le haga ese tipo de mimos. En general el besuqueo y manoseo los comienza él, lo cual no le molesta, pero es una bendición si el primer paso lo da Hog.

Sin embargo, son caricias extrañas. Caricias secretas que están buscando algo y a la vez no. A Junkrat le gustaría poder comprenderlas sin necesidad de preguntar. Hog es un baúl lleno de edad y misterios, algunos pudo descifrarlos o se le revelaron con el correr del tiempo —como su nombre, Mako—, otros siguen ahí dentro, muy escondidos. «¿Por qué haces esto, compadre?, ¿en qué estás pensando?», se pregunta tratando de mantener el cuerpo relajado y los ojos cerrados.

Ahora, cuando siente sus dedos pasando por la punta del muñón del brazo —primera vez que sucede— una idea lo invade y siente una corriente helada recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Son caricias de lástima? Es el pensamiento que lo golpea y que en seguida se niega a creer. Hog lo respeta y trata como igual, sentir lástima por su jefe es una manera de traicionarlo y Hog jamás lo haría.

«¿Entonces qué te pasa, compadre? Cuéntame…»

* * *

Hay veces en las que Mako emerge en él en forma de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Mira a Junkrat dormir y piensa, mientras siente la briza helada del desierto nocturno, en lo que este era antes de la crisis ómnica, antes de que él y los demás del Frente de Liberación Australiana tomaran al toro por los cuernos y el _Outback_ se destruyera. ¿Cuántos años tendría Junkrat en ese entonces? Calcula que unos tres o cuatro…

Ahí es cuando su mano empieza a moverse sobre el cuerpo delgado, sucio e incompleto de Junkrat. Sabe que sus muñones no lo avergüenzan y que está tan acostumbrado a sus prótesis —su orgullo, porque las hizo y mejoró y remejoró el mismo Junkrat— que no siente la diferencia. Pero no están, hay muchas cosas que no están y él es responsable.

Ese pensamiento es el disparador de mil preguntas, entonces la sensibilidad de Mako echa raíces sobre Roadhog, haciéndolo cómplice de una especie de angustia inusual e insoportable. Hog puede empaparse las manos de sangre, enganchar y jalar, disparar y reír satisfecho, lleva haciéndolo desde hace años, pero en este momento su cuerpo tiembla de a ratos mientras acaricia a Junkrat. ¿Qué otras cosas le hizo perder?, ¿cómo hubiese sido su vida sin la explosión?, ¿a qué edad perdió su brazo, y cuándo su pierna?, ¿quién estuvo para ayudarlo en esos momentos? Es como abrir una muñeca rusa: las corazas de ambos se van perdiendo a medida de Hog y Mako retroceden más y más en el tiempo hasta ver que en frente hay un niño solo en un mundo que va a montar sus propias leyes crudas, inmunes a la consideración por los niños. En Junkertown cada uno se hace cargo de sí mismo, tengas la edad que tengas.

Mako se masajea el puente de la nariz, dejando que el cabello le cubra las mejillas. Algo duele, y a Hog también. Debe ser la primera vez que se siente así por el hecho de haber causado un daño por el que Junkrat ni siquiera lo culpa. Y seguramente, si se sentaran a charlar por horas para que el muchacho atara los cabos sueltos, no se quejaría ni guardaría rencor alguno. Mejor que ese pesar se quede adentro de Mako y Hog, Junkrat en ese sentido es demasiado puro o su amor es demasiado fuerte como para perdónalo una y mil veces. Ya lo había escuchando antes decirle:

_—Me podrías arrancar los miembros que me quedan y aún así te amaría igual._

Ambos saben que Junkrat no miente. Ambos saben que Junkrat no exagera cuando dice eso, sobre todo porque conoce el dolor y el significado de perder los miembros. Algunos dicen te amo, te perdono todo, Junkrat tiene sus propias maneras. Vaya chico. Ojalá no hubiese perdido nada…

El gran cuerpo de Hog se encorva casi como si estuviera en llanto. Toma aire para serenarse y se sorprende cuando siente los bracitos de alguien, que supuestamente está durmiendo, rodeándolo. Siente el esfuerzo de Junkrat por mantenerse tranquilo, porque su naturaleza es noventa y nueve por ciento movimiento; siente lo que quiere transmitirle sin que lo diga. Lo cierto es que a ambos no se les dan bien ese tipo de cosas o al menos no al estilo convencional y eso está bien.

—Eh, grandote… Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Tal vez Junkrat tiene mil preguntas formuladas y listas para salir, pero las reprime, tal vez estuvo pensando todo ese tiempo en qué decir mientras se sentía afortunado por aquellas caricias que buscan compensar de alguna manera. Ya no importa, ya no importan las fortalezas. Ambos son asquerosamente humanos,  en este momento sobre todo Hog, y se deja hacer por los gestos de su jefe quien le soba un costado del vientre con el muñón.

—No me molesta si me manoseas cuando estoy despierto, cara de cerdo —agrega rompiendo con la tensión angustiante. Junkrat es así y gracias por eso.

—Lo voy a pensar —consigue responder Hog y con un brazo lo levanta para que pueda abrazarle del cuello. Junkrat ama el contacto, descubrió que lo amaba cuando empezaron a viajar juntos y Hog… lo está descubriendo ahora.

—¡Ah, no te hagas de rogar, Hoggie! —farfulla y le deja un beso ruidoso sobre el mentón.

Esta vez el dolor es exorcizado porque aunque Junkrat no lo diga explícitamente, la respuesta siempre estuvo y sigue ahí, mediante sus gestos, su parloteo, sus sonrisas y su esmero en proteger también a su guardaespaldas:

_Todo está perdonado, compadre._

Hog exhala y recupera, poco a poco, su habitual parsimonia nocturna, Junkrat lo percibe y se acurruca sobre su vientre satisfecho, como un cachorro de coyote. Entonces tanto Mako como Hog pueden respirar tranquilos nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andaba sensible.  
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
